Two Steps Back
by Chriss-Meister
Summary: It's hard to resist a red-head (emphasis on HOT) hitting on you. But then again, Roxas was looking to coast through college. And Axel's name might as well have been trouble with a capital T.


**A/N:** Happy Akuroku day folks! Enjoy this one-shot!

 _Okay Axel. You got this. You're the man, remember? You've broken countless hearts. Capturing this one should be cake. You got this._

I see him push a strand of blonde hair behind his ear, exposing his profile to my line of vision.

 _You_ so _don't got this._

There is nothing to it but to do it. _But will he be interested?_ I get up and strut over. _What if he ignores me?_ Shut up me, I'm already here. _He could already be in a relationship_.

Then I'll just have to show him who the better man is.

I pull out a chair across from the beautiful stranger who is casually reading a book and munching on chips. He _finally_ takes a glance up and does a double-take.

 _Got him._

"Hello there," I start out, nice and easy.

"Uh...hi?" Not as enthusiastic as I'd like, but I can work with this.

"I saw you over here by yourself and...was curious." Most people didn't just sit in the campus's lounge room by themselves. _Unless he's waiting for someone_. In which case I have limited time to convince him that hooking up is the good idea of the day.

"Curious about what?" Seemingly curious himself, he stuffs a bookmark between the pages and shuts it closed. _Oh yeah, I so got him._

"Well one, about what book's got you so engrossed."

"Oh. Just...Hitchhikers."

"Douglass Adams, right?"

"Yeah. I know it's an easy read, but I like it."

"It's damn entertaining," I respond.

Those eyes finally find their way to mine, and- Jesus fucking Christ!

It feels like I've been struck by lightning once we make eye contact. His eyes are...blue isn't a strong enough word to describe them. They're like...wow.

I wonder what they'd look like clouded over in lust?

Okay, if I don't get this bombshell in my bed by the end of the week, no, the end of the _day_ , I just might explode.

"Do you like it?" he asks.

"Oh yeah..." I could drown in these eyes all day and never get bored.

"Me too. This is my third time rereading it."

Rereading what? Oh right. Hitchhikers. I've never actually read it myself, but I know enough about it to sustain conversation. If anything, the fact that I haven't read it could be its own conversation starter.

"What's your favorite part?" he suddenly inquires, but this does not deter me.

"The twist end. But I don't wanna spoil it for you," I whisper with a wink. He laughs, and I know I have him.

That is, until he says what he does next.

"I'll admit. You're good. And you obviously know what you're doing."

 _What?_

"And you're honestly my type. This is hard."

"No need for it to be." Maybe it was time to go the honesty route. "You're attractive, I'm attractive. Doesn't it just feel right?"

"Mm," he hums, giving me the once over. "Tell you what." Blondie gets up after shoving his book and unfinished chips in his satchel. "If you can tell me who the character Pidge is, I'll sit back down."

Uh. Uh. "Of course. He was one of the most essential characters in Hitchhikers, though some people don't agree."

"Yeah," he agrees, causing me to beam. But instead he just hitches his bag higher over his shoulder and pushes his chair in. "First off, Pidge is a girl." Fuck. That makes me gulp. "Second off, Pidge is a character from a children's cartoon." Double fuck. I've dug my own grave. "Bye now."

"Wait!" I don't actually expect him to, but he pauses in his trek away to look over his shoulder.

"I've actually got class in," he pulls his phone out of his jeans, that might I add, compliments his ass something wild, "two minutes, across campus. So if you're gonna make a pitch, you might wanna make it mighty fast."

Damn it. Okay. "You. Me. Fielders party, Friday. You know where?"

"I do, actually." That's good. That must mean we run in the same circles, meaning our paths are bound to cross again eventually, even if he does reject me.

Which he is currently doing.

"Now I know where to avoid."

"But why? You're obviously attracted to me. Why deny it?" The only thing that is obvious is my own stupid attraction to this beautiful stranger.

"Because my grandmama taught me to avoid trouble, and you sure are a lot of it in a pretty little hand basket." He checks his phone again before sliding it into his back pocket. "And you're out of time. Bye again."

"I'll see you Friday," I call out, hoping to entice him. I can see him shake his head as he walks off. _What a fantastic ass. What a man._

I can't wait to see what the rest of the day brings. Hopefully more blondes.


End file.
